


Fall

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [9]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Sappy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't take my eyes off of you; you've gotten old but you are still beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Ősz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075882) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #07 Autumn/fall  
> Beta-ed by missuruha.

“What day is it?” I ask, playing with your messy hair. Your head is resting on my lap, and your eyes were closed until now. You open them to look at me, smiling, and your orbs shine in the dim light of the room. I can't take my eyes off of you; you've gotten old but you are still beautiful.

“I'm not sure. I guess it's Friday. Maybe the 13th.” you answer, lifting up a hand to caress my cheek.

“In what month?” I tilt my head to the side, taking a hold of that wrinkled hand, running my fingers over it. I've lost track of time since I've been staying with you in the hospital.

“Well... September or October, I think.” you mumbled after a moment of hesitation, glancing out the window. I turn my gaze that way too. You must be right; I see leaves falling from the trees in the park.

Time's going by fast, way too fast for my liking. You've been hospitalized since spring and now it's already autumn. The summer was gone in a blink of an eye again. Why do the sunny days seem so much shorter than the cloudy ones, I wonder.

“It's like in the old days,” you sigh and I don't even need to look at you to know that you're smiling whole-heartedly at me. “Remember how we used to watch the sunset and the falling leaves every autumn?”

I open my mouth to reply, but an irritating voice suddenly distracts me. “You used to watch the sunset together?” Minoru asks as he waltzes in, holding a cake in one hand and a tea basket full of fruit in the other. “That's so sappy, uncle. I thought you were rockstars, not some lame characters from a gay Hollywood romance.”

You chuckle at that, shaking your head as you slowly sit up. “Minoru, how's Kai?”

“Grandfather says hi. He will visit you next week.” the young teen says, smiling at us. He reminds me of the young Kai so much; they share the same dimples and both of them are bossy brats. “He wanted to come today, but he isn’t feeling well.”

“I hope it's nothing serious.” I frown.

“No, he's just feeling a bit nauseous. The doctor says it's normal.” the teen shrugs as he puts the basket and the cake down on the nightstand. “However, yesterday, he was well enough to bake you a cake. But he forgot that you didn't like strawberry, so it seems.”

“It's okay.” you smile. “I'll give it a try.”

Minoru doesn't stay for long; he says he has homework to do. After he waves goodbye and the door closes behind him, I let out a sigh.

“We really have gotten old.”

You smile, playing with the hem of my shirt. “We have, indeed. But you know, I’m not sad about it. We've lived our lives to the fullest.”

I have to agree with you. All our dreams came true, we experienced many wonderful things, saw many beautiful places, did some things we still regret and some that we would regret if we hadn't. And most importantly, we found each other. We experienced love, the most beautiful human emotion.

Now that we are old and don't have that many years ahead of us, maybe just months, those old memories feel more and more beautiful. And I realize that you're still the dork with lame jokes and I'm still the great fan of alcoholic drinks. You haven't changed at all; you listen to the same music, read the same manga, like the same food. Your smile hasn't changed a bit, either.

You reach out to caress my face gently. “You seem to be deep in thought.”

“I'm just thinking about the old times.” I admit. “Lately I've been thinking about them a lot.”

You show me that bright smile you have for only me, the one that no one else is allowed to see. You stay silent for a while and I don't speak either, closing my eyes as I let you caress my cheek.

“Uruha, would you play for me?” I blink at you in utter surprise. You haven't called me that ever since we retired.

“Sure... Reita.” I nod and pick my old guitar up from the floor. “What song would you like me to play?”

“I don't know.” you shrug. “One of ours.” I smile at you and start playing Pledge. I love that song because it was our last single before we played in Tokyo Dome for the first time.

You lay down, resting your head on the pillow and close your eyes. Sometimes when you do that, I'm afraid that you won't open them again, that you will leave me, like how a falling leaf leaves its tree. And one day you will, I know that you won't live forever, neither will I. I just hope I'll go first. It's selfish, I know, but I would go insane if I had to see you die.

Unlike you, I'm still clinging onto life. I still can't accept that we have gotten so old, and that death is so close.

Even if we have lived our lives to the fullest and have experienced everything a man can wish for, I still want to spend another day with you. Those are my last thoughts every night before I close my eyes and drift into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
